Capture the Flag
by andiiwandii
Summary: Who knew a simple game of 'Capture the Flag' could turn like this? All Characters, no main pairing.


**Who knew a simple game of 'Capture the flag' could turn out like this??**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, I wish I did, but so does almost every one else...**

* * *

Capture the Flag

The sun hit down on the training field. Several birds flew out of the tall dark green trees as the Kohona twelve entered the training field along with their sensei's.

They stood in a circle, waiting to hear what their sensei's wanted them all to come her for.

Kakashi, still reading his orange book, stepped forward and began to speak.

"We've noticed that all of you seem to lack, certain teamwork with your other teammates," he said while looking at Sasuke and Naruto, to which both boys looked away.

A pink haired ninja slightly stepped forward. Her once short hair and was down to her mid-back and she had filled up in certain areas that made all the men look at her with lust in their eyes.

"Why do we all have to come here if Sasuke and Naruto are the ones having problems?" she asked innocently. Naruto and Sasuke shot her glares but she just stuck her tongue out at them.

Kakashi smiled at their behavior. _Some things never seem to change._ He thought to himself.

"Well, we thought that it would be a great time for all of you to work on your team work with each other." he said.

Gai rolled his hand into a fist and punched it into the air.

"We can't wait to see all the youthful teamwork that you all can share!" he shouted to the group of teenagers.

Gai's young look alike also punched a fist into the air and eagerly agreed with his sensei.

The others just sweat dropped at his behavior.

"We are going to be playing a game," Kakashi said, ignoring Gai's outburst.

The others looked at Kakashi.

"How is a game gonna build up teamwork?" Neji asked, a little annoyed at his teammate and sensei.

"Well we're going to be playing..."Kakashi paused as he reached into his pouch. "Capture the flag."

He finished while twelve different color clothes dangled from his hand.

The Kohona twelve each put on their different colored head bands.

Sakura had pink.(She took of her ninja headband and put on the pink one.)

Sasuke had navy blue.(He tied his around his left arm tightly while trying to ignore Naruto.)

Naruto had orange.(He loosely tied his around his right arm while trying to annoy Sasuke.)

Kiba had red. (He tied his around his neck, laughing as Sakura punched Naruto for being too loud.)

Shino had gray.(He quietly tied his to his left arm.)

Hinata had lavender.(She quickly tied hers to her forehead while she rushed to see if Naruto was okay.)

Neji had white.(He slowly put his on his right arm, watching Naruto and Hinata carefully.)

Lee had green.(He happily put his on his right arm.)

Tenten had black.(She tied hers around her stomach.)

Ino had purple.(She wrapped hers her stomach then smacked Shikamaru for falling asleep.)

Shikamaru had brown.(After rubbing his head, he lazily put his around his left leg.)

Choji had yellow.(He wrapped his around his neck, then watched Ino scold Shikamaru)

After each of them finished putting on the headbands ( and stopped fighting) Kakashi began to explain the rules.

"Okay, the rules are...there are no rules!" He said, smiling.

The others just sighed as they each dashed off to find a hiding place to begin the game.

Kakashi, stood in the middle of the clearing. He looked around. No one in sight. He raised his hand into the air.

"Begin!" he yelled as he brought down his hand.

_I should start with the easiest people first, that would probably be the girls_ Naruto thought. But what he didn't know was that almost all the boys were thinking the same things.

"Dammit!" Tenten yelled as she leaped away from Neji and Lee, who were teaming up against her to retrieve her headband.

She landing on a branch and was about to pull out a weapon scroll when she felt something slid off her stomach. She looked down and cursed. Her black cloth was gone.

"Sorry Tenten, but this is just a game," Neji smirked as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Lee also said his apologies as he ran off.

Tenten sighed as she walked back to where Kakashi, Gai and Kureni were waiting.

Meanwhile...

Ino leaped from branch to branch trying to get away from her two teammates. She suddenly froze, she tried to take a step forward but she couldn't.

_Fuck_ she silently cursed.

She looked up to see her two teammates smiling at her. She glared.

Choji walked towards her and yanked her headband from her stomach. He smiled at her.

"Ino, it's just a game, you don't have to get so bent up about it," Choji said while Shikamaru muttered

"troublesome,".

Shikamaru realized his jutsu and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, along with Choji.

Ino stood their for a minute before screaming out in frustration then headed towards the clearing where people who lost the game were suppose to meet.

Hinata stopped for a second as she heard Ino's yell.

_Ino-chan must have lost_ Hinata thought sadly since one of her friends had lost the game.

Over the years Sasuke had been gone, her, Ino, Tenten and Sakura had become best friends.

Hinata continued going further into the forest. She nervously looked around, trying to avoid being caught.

She suddenly crouched down behind a bush, ahead of her, were Kiba and Shino.

They were walking towards her but she couldn't tell if they knew she was there or not.

Hinata jumped out and ran towards them, hoping to catch them at surprise.

Kiba, not knowing she was their looked shock as she ran towards them.

Shino knew she was there the whole time but stood still, fore he had already made the first move.

Hinata continued to run towards them but stopped when she felt something weird on her head.

She reached up to touch her head band but it wasn't there.

She looked towards Shino and Kiba to see that Shino's bugs had her headband and were giving it to him.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, but you need to be more aware of your surroundings," Shino said softly.

Hinata sadly nodded and headed towards Tenten and Ino.

Sakura dashed through the forest, She knew Sasuke and Naruto were after her.

_Jerks, if they think they can get my headband so easily they have another thing coming._

She thought bitterly.

**Yeah, we'll show them!** Her inner shouted eagerly.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she landing in a clearing.

She immediately wished she had stayed in the forest.

All the Kohona twelve guys were surrounding her.

Meanwhile not to far away...

"That's cheating! She can't take them all by herself!" Ino shouted.

Tenten and Hinata agreed with her but said nothing.

Kakashi was looking at Sakura with interest.

_I wonder what she's planning..._

He thought.

Sakura looked around. She was in a bad situation. She knew she couldn't take them all by herself. But she had to think of a plan, and fast.\

Naruto took a step towards her.

"Sakura-chan, you know that you can't take on all of us, so can you please just hand over your headband?" He said while stretching out his hand towards her.

She glared at him. Then a sudden idea popped in her head and she smiled wickedly. The boys stared at her suspiciously.

"You want my headband?" Sakura asked seductively.

Naruto slowly nodded, suspicious of her new behavior.

Sakura slowly pulled of her headband, causing all her hair bangs to fall on her face. She slowly walked towards Naruto, swinging her hips as she got closer and closer.

Naruto slowly backed away, his face turning red.

Sakura suddenly appeared in front of Naruto, she smiled at him, causing him to turn a little but more red.

"Are you sure you want it, Na-ru-to-kun?" Sakura asked again, purring out his name.

Naruto, at a lost for words, simply nodded.

Sakura smiled and slowly unzipped the top of her shirt, revealing her pink bra. Naruto gulped nervously while the others were watching with interest, and some jealousy.

Sakura got her pink headband and slowly, making sure Naruto was watching, and put it in her bra. Then she zipped her shirt back up and smiled at Naruto.

Naruto's mouth was hanging open and his bright blue eyes were wide.

He pointed a shaky finger at her.

"Th-that's cheating!"he stuttered.

The other boys were to shocked to say anything, all their faces were a little bit red.

Sakura laughed, she took a step away from Naruto.

"This game doesn't have any rules, remember?"

she said while disappearing in a pink cloud of smoke.

Ino, Tenten and Hinata started to laugh.

"I cannot believe she just did that!"Tenten laughed, tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard.

"I know! Damn that girl has guts!" Ino said in between laughs.

Hinata just nodded, not being able to speak from laughing so hard.

Kurnei was also laughing but Gai and Kakashi were standing there shocked.

"I think we should have had some rules..."Gai said quietly.

Kakashi, nodded, wondering when his student had gotten so much, _older._

Sakura ran through the forest, laughing at what she had just done. She knew she had chance of winning this, because she knew that all the guys were too embarrassed to actually try and get her pink headband.

She laughed in glee at her situation and ran towards the village, wondering when the boys would notice what she had done.

The boys stood in the clearing, still shocked that she would do something like that.

Shikamaru cleared his voice.

"I think we should go after her now..."he said, but they could tell he had no idea how they were going to take her headband.

Suddenly they heard laughter coming their way.

Tenten, Hinata and Ino came into the clearing, holding their stomachs from laughing so far.

"Go after her? You guys already lost!" Ino said laughing at how naive the boys were being.

Kiba looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean we lost?" He asked.

Tenten was the one to answer.

"Where's your headband?" She asked innocently.

The boys reached for their headbands but realized they weren't there.

Suddenly, realization hit them.

"Sakura!" they screamed out in annoyance.

A pink haired girl was later seen laughing as she walked around with a hand full of different colored headband swinging in her hand.

* * *

**That's the first one-shot that I've done.**

**I think I did a pretty good job on it, it didn't go exactly how I wanted it but I'm pleased with how it turned out.**

**Please leave a review and tell me how you like it!!**


End file.
